goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Troublemakers Misbehave On The Way to Fantastic Mr. Fox and Get Sent To Bed Early
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Troublemakers Misbehave on the Way to Fantastic Mr. Fox and Get Sent To Bed Early ''is a Grounded video made by Sarah West. Transcript (March 31, 2017) Sophie the Otter: Guys, we're all going to see Fantastic Mr. Fox because Macy, the younger sister of Hannah Whitehouse, really wants to see that movie. Dora: But Sophie, nobody here cares for that movie. It's only for people who like stupid movie adaptions of good books. Shredder: Yeah. I want to stay home and watch Kleines Arschloch. Aoi Tategami: Too bad so sad. We're going to see Fantastic Mr. Fox, and that's final. Now get in the car. (30 minutes later) Moe: But guys, I don't want to go see that horrible movie. Joe: Me neither! I'd rather read the book than watch the movie. I don't even really care for the works of Roald Dahl. Aoi Tategami: Too bad. We're all going to see Fantastic Mr. Fox, so get used to it. Monstar: Can we please go to KFC? Aoi Tategami: No, we are not going to KFC. You can have something to eat when we get to the movie theaters. Nelson: But we're very very very very very hungry. Aoi Tategami: OK, Fine, but be quick, we don't want to be late. (15 minutes later at KFC) Aoi Tategami: Hurry Up! We don't want to be late! Derek: Shut your mouth, Aoi. We're trying to get our meal. (40 minutes later down the road) Angelica: Can we go to Walmart to buy a Lemony Snicket movie on DVD? Aoi Tategami: Alright, fine! But this is the last stop, and then we're going straight to the movie. (50 minutes later at Walmart) Pablo: We got the DVD, so let's get going on the road. Sophie The Otter: Come on, guys. We don't want to be late to see Fantastic Mr. Fox. (20 minutes later, they arrive at the movies) Ticket manager: Welcome to the movies. What would you like to see tonight? Aoi Tategami: We would like some tickets to see Fantastic Mr. Fox, please. Ticket manager: I'm sorry, but the tickets for that movie are sold out. Maybe you can try again tomorrow. Dolph: Yes! We missed the movie! Now we can go home and play out favorite video games! Macy: Oh no! I was really looking forward to seeing that movie! Sophie The Otter: Aw, it's okay, Macy. Macy: It's all these guys' fault! They made us late for the movie, and now we can't see it until tomorrow! Why do we have to deal with these stupid troublemakers? It's so not fair! (Macy angrily walks away) Tyrone: Um, we're sorry for making you late for the movie. Aoi Tategami: Sorry is not going to cut out, Tyrone. All of you are grounded for the rest of the month. Jimbo: Does this mean that we're gonna get sent to bed early? Aoi Tategami: That's right. All of you are going straight to bed when we all get home. (all the troublemakers cry like babies) Deleted Scenes (At Hannah's home) Hannah: What's wrong, Macy? You seem pretty angry. Macy: It's those troublemakers' fault. I really wanted to see the Fantastic Mr. Fox movie, but they made us late by making a lot of excuses, such as going to KFC and buying a Lemony Snicket DVD at Walmart. It's so not fair that those guys never behave and do as they're told. I wish they would stop causing trouble all the time and start acting like normal people. Hannah: It's okay, Macy. I guess we all wish that the troublemakers here in GoCity stopped being so mischievous all the time. We can go see the movie tomorrow. How about we spend a little time together to cheer you up? Maybe we can read the book adaption of Fantastic Mr. Fox and make rainbow bracelets. Macy: Thanks, Hannah. You're such a sweet sister. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Kleines Arschloch gets Grounded series Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days